Pink Wings & Purple Jumpsuits
by Jay-JayHaven0115
Summary: What if, at the end of the 8th book, Puck's wings were shattered once again? And what if Peter Pan was Puck's long lost best friend, and Peter was in love with Red? Would Daphne go crazy, and meet a small man in a purple jumpsuit?


**Hi guys! This is my first Puckabrina, even though I'm and avid reader! Thanks! R&R!**

**This is a General POV!**

**(P.S.- This is after they escape the book and are outside of the Grimm's home!)**

**Jay-Jay**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sisters Grimm- weeps while flying away on large butterfly…**

Henry roughly laid Puck onto the mucky ground, glancing up at their destroyed home. A strange Mirror man that wanted to be 'a real boy' had possessed Granny Relda. Daphne was silently sobbing into her mother's embrace, with Veronica stroking her hair. Henry and Veronica both had tired bags under their eyes from the days events, making them feel older by the second. Red leaned against Daphne, hugging her while she too cried.

Sabrina was in shock, and leaned against the piece of junk her Uncle called a car. Jake stood beside his brother, broken from another. Henry placed his hand on Jake's shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. But it only caused him to weep harder while dropping to his knees.

"Sabrina, we need Puck." Red said quietly into cry filled air. She nodded towards Puck with a tear stained face.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sabrina felt helpless and alone, fearing that she lost two loved ones. She looked down at Puck, who was sleeping peacefully in the mud. Every once in a while he would have a large gasp for air.

"Kiss him," whispered Red. Her eyes widened in realization, while her father's eyes narrowed. Puck gasped for air once again.

Henry sighed and stepped aside, allowing his daughter to pass. Sabrina lent down, her hair falling around to block the site of her flushed face. As her lips made contact with Puck's, his eyes fluttered open to reveal a gray color. Soon, they turned to a chocolaty brown, swirling with fireworks.

When they separated, Puck remained on the ground while Sabrina knelt on her knees. Suddenly, Puck's eyes turned to gray with pain. Daphne gasped and rushed forward with all the others. He began to groan and writhe in pain until his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"What's happening?" screamed Daphne. Uncle Jake pushed forward through the family and to Puck. He looked at him up and down.

"Henry," Jake said calmly, "Come help me flip him over," Veronica and Sabrina stepped forward to assist, holding him gently in midair. When they saw his wings, they all gasped in horror. The wings were tattered to shreds, seemingly to hang on by a thread. Jake swallowed, having an apparent battle in his head.

"I need everyone to keep him in the air, were going to have to-" Jake was interrupted by Puck gasping for air. He weakly looked around with his dull eyes, noticing that he was in mid-air. Sabrina, who was at his head, looked him in the eye. As he continued to hyperventilate, Jake came to a conclusion as to what he had to do.

"Guys were going to have to take his wings off. Just like the Jabberwocky did," said Jake, dropping the bomb. Puck's eyes considerably widened. A raspy voice escaped his mouth.

"No! You can't, it might ki-" Puck was cut off by Sabrina's mouth against his, distracting him from that others holding him tightly. When she released, Henry only had a slight grimace, because he did care for the boy he held tightly in his hands. Once everyone had latched on tight, Puck started to struggle and scream.

Jake grabbed his wings in his fist. Puck gasped as tears escaped his eyes, desperately trying to prevent what was to happen. Then Jake pulled with all his might, pulling the wings off with a mighty SNAP. Screaming bloody murder, Puck went limp in their arms.

"Puck? Puck!" Daphne was quickly by his side on the ground after he was placed down. Red felt his forehead. Henry grabbed a towel out of the family car and pressed it on the faeries back, which was evidently bleeding.

Sabrina cradled his head in her hands, quietly telling him that she loved him. Veronica sat with Jake, her hand over her mouth in terror.

"Uncle Jake," said Daphne, "We need the Vorpal Blade! NOW!" Jake nodded and Red ran inside to find it among the rubble.

"What?" said Henry.

"Why do we need the Vorpal Blade?" asked Veronica. Daphne and Jake explain to them the time that Puck's wings had been taken off by the Jabberwocky, and all the trouble that they had to go through in New York with his family. Veronica frowned at Titiana, and Henry growled when he heard what his father had done. Sabrina made a puking sound when they mentioned Moth.

Red came back out with the Vorpal Blade, and Jake was ready to get in the car when Daphne had an idea.

"Instead of taking the car, why don't we take the carpet!" said Daphne. When Jake found the flying decorative item, it expanded so that everyone could sit down. Sabrina kept Puck's head in her lap, while Jake held the rest of him gently. Veronica and Henry held on in the back, quietly talking about ways to destroy mirror for what he'd done. Red and Daphne steered the carpet from the front, going at top speed.

"Goodness! He must love you very much Sabrina. Even before he was banished he didn't want anything to do with anyone, but he has stayed with you all." Exclaimed Mustardseed. The dwarfs and their old friend Hamstead and his wife Bess were there too, all worried for their dear friend Puck.

"The thing is," said Two, "We aren't able to fix 'em up again, and if ya take 'em to Titania, she'll take 'em away."

"That is correct, but I'm now King. I can get you what you need for my brother, I'll do everything I can to help him. He is the neglected one." Mustardseed said sorrowfully. Henry smiled and shuck his hand, then the faerie spoke to his pixies in a forest like language.

"Help will be here soon. For now, go home. You must allow my people to leave though." Pushed the New York Faerie King. Veronica nodded under his gaze, and he bowed to her in thanks of past deeds.

"But no one in Ferryport Landing should ever know about this, that your there or how you escaped." Said Red.

"Wait, if you're all here, then how is the barrier still up?" asked Hamstead.

"Our little brother, Basil, is with Snow White. She was there when we escaped, and Charming promised to keep him safe. Ms. White will make him do it right." Said Daphne. Bess nodded.

"Hurry, dear. Faerie can only last a matter of time without their wings. Alas, we cannot join you because we've been appointed to therapist and watchmen of the New York Everafters!" said Bess.

"Pucktastic! TTYL, guys!" rushed Daphne. With Puck slung over Henry's shoulder, the Grimm's hopped on the carpet and headed back to Ferryport Landing as quick as they could fly.

Sabrina, Daphne and Red sat by Puck's bedside, awaiting Mustardseed's forces to come help them. Henry and Veronica had gone off searching for signs of where Mirror could have taken Granny Relda, while Jake was downstairs playing with Basil. Uncle Jake had been able to rebuild the house in a little over an hour with a restoration spell. Snow and Charming had come by with Basil, and were making dinner in the kitchen while discussing where another safe place could possibly be. Tobias had walked in the door moments before, and was showing the former mayor a map of sacred areas in Ferryport Landing. Since the wolf was gone, Charming and Tobias were now even ended acquaintances.

Daphne held Pucks sweaty hand; sitting beside him on the bed they had moved to his wonderland. Dabbing his forehead with a washcloth, Sabrina laid her head on his chest and listened to the faint heartbeat. Puck was sweating buckets, and would have spasms that would cause more blood to come from the large tear on his back.

"Hello Red!" said a voice from the open door. Her head shot up to see who was calling her name. It was Peter Pan.

"Um, Peter? Why are you near PUCK? Ya know, PUCK?" hinted Red. Peter smiled.

"Well, he may say we're enemies, but we used to be best friends until he was banished. It's his bizarre way of coping with the past!" said Pan, "But anyways, the crazies out of your head?"

"Yes. Sabrina and Daphne here helped save me, along with some fellows from Robin Hood." Explained Red. Peter nodded his head and sat close to Red, glancing down at his old friend.

"I hope he gets well soon. It's as if the beatings of his father weren't enough!" exclaimed Peter.

"Beatings?" Sabrina frantically asked. Peter nodded his head sadly.

"Red, how do you and Peter know each other?" asked Daphne, biting her palm while staring dreamily at Peter Pan.

"The boat trip. I'd have momentarily sane moments around him." Sighed Red, her face flushing. Peter's face turned a crimson color as he smiled.

"Did, ah, something go on during that _special time_?" giggled Daphne. Sabrina grinned.

"Maybe." Muttered Red, making Peter laugh. It was quiet for a while after an interruption from Puck's arching of his back and gasping while he jerked around. Sabrina immediately went to tend to him with the help of the others. Sabrina stroked his arm while she wiped the sweat off of his face. Peter wiggled his eyebrows while he helped Daphne with the bandages.

"Now that's _something_!" Peter grinned. Sabrina flushed and glared at him.

"It's true, Sabrina's in love!" squealed Daphne. Sabrina was about to retort when the door flew open. A short, stout faerie stepped in, dressed in a purple jumpsuit. He was followed by an average sized, blue haired faerie in street clothes.

"My name is Hammy, and this is my assistant Tobin. Tobin nodded curtly. Daphne bit down hard.

"Excuse me!" said Tobin as he sat beside Puck. Just as Hammy sat down, Puck began to gasp in pain, jerking his limbs about.

"Please help us flip him over," ordered Hammy. They flipped him onto his stomach, and Tobin took Puck's shirt off with the bandages. The cuts were terrible and bleeding, causing Tobin to grimace. Hammy went straight forward with magic spray, causing Puck to choke. Sabrina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"At this point, it's not possible to but him in a cocoon," explained Tobin, "But there is a more painful process to use."

"What's that?" asked Peter and Red.

"It's called Regilam. If we pour it on the wound, it will go deep into the system and start to grow again. There's other equipment that we'd use, but that's the main process," said Hammy. Everyone nodded simultaneously.

"You'll have to hold him down for us, though." Added Tobin. They agreed, and then took out the motion. Tobin placed a large box like thing around Puck, locking his arms, legs and head in place. Everyone let go of his or her grips.

"Don't worry, it's cushioned." Said Hammy. Tobin put up a ladder for Hammy to climb up on the side of the box. Sabrina grabbed Puck's hand, worry evident on her face. Tobin handed Hammy a six-inch vile, and after Hammy opened a door on the top he poured it in. Quickly shutting the top, he scrambled down to his bag, and Tobin placed the ladder back in the small bag.

Hammy threw some clear dust onto the large box, and it turned clear. Looking inside, they could see smoke coming off of the injury. Puck began to gasp and writhe in pain.

"Did I mention it was a bit painful?" said Tobin with a British accent. Hammy frowned in deep thought as he looked in.

"I'd say in about a day. Then we should be able to move him onto that trampoline over there so that he'll have a nice breeze. I recommend washing everything on this bed thoroughly when this is over." Hammy said. Everyone else scooted back a few feet.

Sabrina woke up with an awful crick in her neck and with a cold hand in hers. She sat up to find her companions from the day before lying across the ground. Daphne was at her feet, and Tobin was at the end of the bed. Hammy was behind the headboard while Red and Peter were tangled up together. Sabrina giggled at the site of the two.

Puck seemed more relaxed than the day before, and he wasn't sweating anymore. He was freezing! She groggily got up and walked behind the headboard to Hammy. She knelt down and rolled him over to wake him up.

"Whoa, what? Oh goodness me, good morning Sabrina!"

"Puck's cold." She simply stated. He nodded and attempted to get up.

"TOBIN!" he shouted. Tobin shot up twelve feet in the air. Daphne, Red and Peter woke up too.

"Where's the fire!" he yelled. Then he noticed everyone looking at him strangely and sighed. "What does the Ham want?" he asked.

"I, uh, can't get up," muttered Hammy. Daphne helped roll him over, then gave him a hand to pull him up. Red and Peter, flushed, quickly separated from their position.

"I think we can move him now, Hammy!" said Tobin. Everyone crowded around the box, looking in at the newly grown wings.

"How is that possible? The cocoon took way longer than that!" said Sabrina.

"It's very painful, but it does the job quick." Said Hammy, "This is a different remedy that was found after you left."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Peter.

"How should we help move him?" asked Red.

"Tobin, give me and Peter a hand with lifting this thingy." Directed Hammy, his strange attire wrinkled. The boys unlocked the box, and then slowly lifted it over Puck. Tobin used the ladder to climb up to the top and press a small green button. The whole thing flew up in the air and folded down to a little square, and Tobin put that and the ladder in Hammy's bag.

"If you guys can fly, then why do you always use that ladder?" asked Daphne.

"We don't want the stuff to get on our wings," explained Tobin, "because there would be a disastrous effect!"

"Okay, let's move him to the trampoline." Said Hammy. Everyone but Tobin carefully picked him up and walked over to the trampoline. Once he was correctly situated, Tobin carefully landed on the trampoline. He carefully felt Puck's wings, then started to clear away any damp places.

"They're still unusable as of now, but he should be able to fly within the week." Said Tobin. He then held out each wing, and then proceeded to pour water on them.

"Uh, what was the point of that?" asked Sabrina.

"The water cleanses them, making them the light weight, warm things that they usually are." Answered Hammy. Sabrina nodded.

"He should be awake in a couple of hours. Remember, don't be too loud or make him bounce around too much. Feed him small amounts, too." Added Tobin. They packed up their stuff and headed for the door.

"Thanks!" yelled Daphne.

"No prob." Said Tobin.

"Call us if you need anything!" called Hammy. He pulled a business card out of his pocket and threw it. It floated through the air and landed in her hands.

"Bye!" shouted Daphne again. Tobin gave a curt nod, and then followed his chubby companion out the door.

All of the Grimm's, along with Snow, Charming and Tobias, were gathered around the trampoline in Puck's room. They were all anxiously awaiting the fluttering of his eyes, signaling that he was mobile. Sabrina sat on the trampoline beside Puck, holding his hand.

"Ungh!" groaned Puck. His eyes slowly opened to Sabrina, who was staring at him wide eyed. He tried to sit up, but suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Puck," whispered Sabrina, "you've been out for a while. You're not supposed to make any sudden movements, and it should be quiet."

"Where are my chimps?" He asked wearily to the girl he loved.

"They're getting what you need, like medicine and food."

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry." He quietly said. Sabrina nodded.

"Puck! Your okay!" said Peter. Puck slowly rolled his head over to his old friend.

"Peter?" he asked, surprised. Peter carefully came over to him.

"Yeah, when I heard about what happened I couldn't pass the chance up to see my old pal." He explained. Puck smiled weakly at him.

"What about the old lady?" he asked looking around, "Still haven't found her?" Henry shook his head.

"Were glad that you're awake, though!" said Veronica. Everyone agreed, and then left the children alone again. Uncle Jake stayed for a moment, holding Basil and letting him wave to everybody. Then he walked out with the others, leaving the other children alone once again.

"So Red, did you enjoy your cuddling last night?" giggled Daphne. Puck smirked at Peter, who had his arm around Red.

"Maybe." The pair said at the same time. They smiled at each other, and then turned to Sabrina. "What about you guys?" Peter asked, grinning. Sabrina turned red in the face, while Puck's eyes widened.

"Come on, be Pucktastic! Please?" begged Daphne. Sabrina smiled, and then bent down to kiss Puck full on the lips. Red and Peter grinned, then followed suit.

"Yes!" screamed Daphne, biting her palm.

Peter Pan and Puck flew through the sky, Puck's first time since the incident. Red smiled at Peter, while Sabrina looked dreamily at Puck's beautiful wings. Daphne bit her palms, sitting on the front steps with Hammy and Tobin. Everyone sat outside, eating a special dinner with every good guy in town. Granny sat in a rocking chair, eating soup with a blanket wrapped around her. Mirror had been destroyed, and Ferryport Landing was at peace.

As the boys landed, Sabrina ran to Puck kissing his again. Peter went and sat by Red on the front porch cuddling. Henry and Veronica smiled happily, and Daphne hugged Tobin and Hammy tight. Mustardseed leaned on the door, standing beside Granny's rocking chair. Fireworks went off in the air and everyone kissed, Hamstead and Bess included. 'Twas the happiest ending that anyone could wish, and lights in the sky magnified one kiss.

THE END!

**R&R! FAVORITE ME! LIKE MY STORY! YES, LOVE ME!**

**Jay-Jay**


End file.
